1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to krill oil and a method for manufacturing the krill oil, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing krill oil from krill using proteases and ultra-high pressure reactor and krill oil manufactured by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antarctic krill (E. superba) belonging to krill are estimated to have 2 billion tons of inhabitation amount and 30 million tons of fair catch and the world pays attention to the use and development of the krill. The krill as the main prey of marine animals including whales are located in the lowest in the food chain in the Antarctic Ocean and are less polluted, so the krill are very useful in food, cosmetics, pharmaceuticals, etc.
The krill include nutritionally good quality of protein and lipids. The fresh krill include up to about 10% of lipids. The lipids of the krill include about 40% of eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA), which are omega-3 highly unsaturated fatty acids and about 40˜50% of phospholipids. Also, the krill include astaxanthin that is antioxidant of fat soluble carotenoids.
Organic solvent extraction method and supercritical extraction method are used as methods for extracting the lipids, which have high nutritional value, from the krill. The organic solvent extraction method needs a large amount of organic solvent as well as a lot of time for extraction. In addition, when the organic solvent extraction method is used, the organic solvent may not be entirely removed and still remain in krill oil, and wastewater may be produced by the organic solvent. For the supercritical extraction method, supercritical equipment is too expensive and difficult to operate.